criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Christopher Scott
Chief Christopher "Chris" Scott (1964-2029) served as the T.I.M.E. Agency Chief prior to his death in Back to the Future (Case #16 of Travel in Time). Profile 65 years old as of 2029, Chief Scott had trained as a theoretical physicist and nuclear researcher prior to his transfer to T.I.M.E.. He had long gray hair and facial hair, as well as brown eyes. He wore a blue-and-gold police uniform suit with a golden triangle insignia embedded, all of which were over a blue shirt and a white tie. He also sported smart glasses over his right eye. A potential result of his past profession, he was more skilled with numbers than he was with words. Friendly, intelligent, yet he was absent-minded, Chief Scott liked intellectual puzzles and quiz shows on TV. He also played the ukulele. At the time of his death, his beard had grown longer. He wore a brown suit with a blue shirt over a white T-shirt, as well as brown pants and dark blue shoes. Events of Criminal Case Chief Scott introduced himself to the player and told them that he was pleased to have them on his team. He then informed the player to a time disturbance in Ancient Egypt, 47 BCE in Queen Cleopatra's palace and ordered the player to report to the time machine. Murder details Chief Scott was found dead by the team in his apartment, his throat slashed. Due to the situation of the team being fugitives in the altered timeline, Janis autopsied his body in his apartment kitchen, where she confirmed that the Chief had his throat slashed with an electric knife found near his body. She then revealed that she discovered traces of a carbonated drink splashed by the killer in the wound. After she cross-referenced many fizzy drinks, she was able to confirm that the killer spilled Rocket Sphinx on the throat wound. This meant the killer drank Rocket Sphinx. After the team confirmed the electric knife they found as the murder weapon, the player collected a sample from the electric knife and sent it to Theo. Theo, who had made his lab in the victim's bathroom, revealed that the sample was a mixture of beeswax and tallow, primary ingredients of leather conditioner for crocodile skin. Crocodiles were considered sacred to the Egyptians; therefore, it must've been a symbol of power in New Cairo. As the killer smudged their conditioner on the murder weapon, it meant the killer wore crocodile skin shoes. Relationship with suspects Killer and motives The killer turned out to be his landlord, Abrax Tiakken. Upon admitting to the murder, Abrax said that the Ptolemy Dynasty ordered him to kill Scott, since he was considered a subversive element. Devoted to the regime, Abrax slit the Chief's throat with an electric knife. Upon recognizing them as wanted outlaws, Abrax tried to capture the team at knifepoint but Kai put him in a chokehold, knocking him out and allowing the team to tie him up. Abrax would be later left behind in the Chief's apartment bathroom tied up to be later discovered by the government, his fate unknown. Trivia *Chief Scott bears a resemblance to Alain Chabat, a French actor, director, screenwriter and television presenter. Case appearances *Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time) *When in Rome (Case #3 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Summer of Death (Case #6 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Gone in 30 Seconds (Case #7 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Houston, We Have a Problem (Case #8 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *What Happens in Vegas... (Case #9 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Crime and Punishment (Case #10 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *A Tudor Murder (Case #11 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Hell to Pay (Case #12 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Pride Comes Before the Fall (Case #14 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Till Death Do Us Part (Case #15 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Back to the Future (Case #16 of Travel in Time) Gallery Screenshots CScottVictim.png|Chief Scott, as he appeared in Back to the Future (Case #16 of Travel in Time). Christopher Scott's Body.PNG|Chief Scott's body. AbraxinBathroom.png|Abrax Tiakken, Chief Scott's killer. PtolemyDynasty.png|The Ptolemy Dynasty, the masterminds behind Chief Scott's murder. EScottTravelinTime.png|Emmett Scott, Chief Scott's brother. RTamunTravelinTime.png|Rehema Tamun, Chief Scott's ex-girlfriend. Promotional images CScottTimeTeaser.png|Character reveal. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:T.I.M.E. personnel Category:Chiefs